


Galeotto fu Marcio

by Lexaonlysmaller



Series: GLY Webserie [1]
Category: GLY Webseries
Genre: Andate a seguire Diva&Lesbica su youtube, Collaboratori: SaritaTwin e RikyTwin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lavoro della TwinSquad, Non so cosa scriverci
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaonlysmaller/pseuds/Lexaonlysmaller
Summary: Elèna e Chloe frequentano la stessa facoltà ma non si sono mai notate, per uno strano caso si ritrovano a dover studiare il comportamento di un pesce rosso per sette giorni di fila. Sette giorni possono cambiare la vita di due persone?Elèna POV
Relationships: Chloe/Elèna
Series: GLY Webserie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Giorno 1

Sette giorni. Sette giorni con una a caso per guardare un cazzo di pesce rosso. Cosa ho fatto di male io nelle mie vite passate? Già ho capito il tipo, una di quelle stronze che iniziano a giudicarti il secondo che ti vedono per la prima volta. E poi, neanche il tempo di entrare in casa sua che subito inizia a dare problemi: è così difficile pronunciare un cazzo di nome? È mai possibile che tutti cerchino sempre di ritornare in qualche modo a quello che conoscono senza nemmeno sforzarsi di assumere un punto di vista diverso? Solo perché di solito si dice Elena cosa ti garantisce che il mio nome sia identico agli altri? Aveva ragione Hume, le gente non riesce ad andare oltre la propria esperienza, per quanto limitata sia. E tra tutti quelli del corso proprio lei doveva scegliere il professore, proprio lei, la più insopportabile. 

L’universo mi odia, non c’è altra spiegazione. E poi non solo sbaglia il mio nome ma inizia subito a rompere. “Sei sempre così pignola”, ma con chi crede di parlare, con una di quelle oche dell’università? Pensa davvero che io rimanga lì senza rispondere come una cretina? Pensa male. Le rispondo eccome. I piedi in testa sicuramente non me li faccio mettere da una come lei. Che poi va bene, nemmeno io volevo fare questo cazzo di progetto con lei, ma perlomeno non gliel’ho rinfacciato dopo due secondi che sono entrata. Lei no, invece, dopo aver storpiato il mio nome non trova altro di meglio da fare che iniziare a fare la sparata sul fatto che voleva fare il progetto con la sua amichetta. Vaffanculo. Vaffanculo Chloe. Ancora non abbiamo iniziato e già ho voglia di andare via. 

Ma poi, domanda per l’universo, se può rispondere, com’è che le stronze che mi capitano sono tutte etero e belle da morire? Non capisco come abbia fatto ad accumulare tutto questo karma negativo ma Dio, lo sto veramente scontando tutto ora. E come se non avesse detto abbastanza adesso si mette anche a fare la superiore, “Non ti avevo notata prima di oggi”, come se il sole sorgesse la mattina solo per splendere in faccia a lei. Mi ha stufato. Cosa si aspettava che le rispondessi, che ovvio che l’avevo notata, che sarebbe stato impossibile non farlo? Anche no, Chloe. Anche no. Mai vista prima, tesoro, sorry. E a questo punto una sola è la speranza, che il tempo voli veramente. Quanto potrà mai durare una settimana? 

E niente, io mi arrendo. Non duro due secondi con questa, altro che una settimana. Per un secondo sembra quasi essere sopportabile, ma poi ricade subito nel suo personaggio. Posso anche capire che la tua idea di essere simpatica comporti sfottermi per il mio nome, o magari tirare penne come se fossero palle di neve e il calendario segnasse dicembre, ma quando inizi a sputare sentenze senza cognizione di causa mi fai proprio incazzare. Già che per tua ammissione non mi hai mai considerata, ti degni di squadrarmi dopo che il professore ci butta insieme e poi te ne esci con “Mi sembravi un po’ sfigata”. A me non piacciono gli stereotipi, ma lei veramente sembra una di quelle bionde tirate fuori dai film americani: bella, che se la tira e magari un po’ stupida. Poi le fai una domanda e lei nemmeno risponde e crede di svincolarla così, con un caffè. 

Mi andrebbe anche, ma piuttosto che darle la soddisfazione muoio di sete. E anzi, così, per farla indispettire, prendo il suo di biscotto. Senza motivo, in realtà, ma bisogna scegliere le proprie battaglie e almeno questa sono sicura di vincerla. E, come volevasi dimostrare, ho vinto. Sono soddisfazioni piccole, ma la sua faccia mentre le ho levato quel biscotto di mano è stata impagabile. E scommetto che la signorina pensava veramente di aver evitato la domanda con una tazzina di caffè, ma evidentemente non ha ancora capito con chi ha che fare. Però mi da’ proprio sui nervi, è più forte di me. Cosa le costa rispondermi? No, troppo facile, deve mettersi a fare le battutine cretine da bambina delle elementari. Lo so, lo so, dovrei rimanere superiore, ma non ce la faccio proprio, riesce a mettere allo scoperto tutti i miei nervi e, non so come, mi trovo a risponderle quasi senza accorgermene. 

E poi, come se non avesse già tutti i difetti che odio in una persona, è anche incoerente. Prima fa di tutto per farmi salire la mosca al naso e poi inizia con “stringiamo i denti e facciamoci andare bene questa situazione”. Cosa ti devo dire, che preferirei mille volte farla da sola questo progetto? Che non ho voglia di stare qua incastrata con te una settimana? Meglio stringere i denti, sì, decisamente. A proposito, ho già detto che è incoerente? Prima dice che dobbiamo far buon viso a cattivo gioco e poi riapre la discussione. Non sa nemmeno lei cosa vuole, o forse ha paura di non avere sempre l’ultima parola. Veramente, all’asilo si comportano in modo più maturo. E poi, scusa, in che senso litiga solo con le persone importanti nella sua vita? Non le è mai passato nessuno avanti nella coda del supermercato? Non ha mai litigato con uno che parlava troppo forte al cinema? Io non la capisco proprio. 

E la cosa peggiore è che pretende anche di avere ragione, come se non fosse stata lei a punzecchiarmi tutto il tempo con le sue battutine, con le sue frecciatine e con il suo caffè. E non solo fa la superiore, miss Sono-meglio-di-te Chloe, ma vuole anche accusarmi delle colpe sue. Io veramente sono senza parole, crede seriamente che io sia come lei? Come se la gente non fosse giudicata dal mondo intero a partire dal momento in cui nasce, manco solo io come voce nel coro. Sempre, sempre, in ogni momento, siamo sotto una lente d’ingrandimento: troppo grassi, troppo magri, troppo brutti, troppo belli, troppo tutto. E niente, la mia opinione è confermata: ho sperato di essermi sbagliata fino all’ultimo ma ormai è chiaro, è veramente così. È veramente la persona che credevo che fosse.

“Funziona così, no?” Eh, certo, se sei una persona superficiale funziona proprio così, tranquilla, tutto regolare. Anzi, tutto regolare un accidente. Non è regolare proprio per niente. E poi fa anche l’offesa, “Mi stai dando della superficiale?”. No, tesoro, te lo sei detto da sola, io non ho fatto proprio nulla. E comunque, per la centesima volta oggi, la signorina ha deciso di cambiare argomento così, dal nulla, e a questo punto sto iniziando seriamente a credere che l’unico normale in questa casa sia il pesce. E a proposito del pesce, sarà il caso di dargli un nome a questo mio compagno di sventura?


	2. Giorno 2

Oggi ci mancava solo Chloe a peggiorare la situazione. Già sono stanca morta, non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti e non riesco a concentrarmi, e come se non fosse abbastanza mi ritrovo tra i piedi anche questo progetto inutile e lei: la ciliegina sulla torta. Lei, sempre lei, che si vuole impicciare di tutto per forza, che dopo avermi definita una sfigata e avermi rinfacciato più volte quanto sia contenta di lavorare con me, ora si vuole impicciare della mia vita. A ventidue anni non ha ancora capito che non siamo fatti tutti con lo stampino, che se vuole andare a raccontare gli affari suoi a tutti può farlo ma ciò non implica che io sia uguale a lei.. Dio quanto mi da’ sui nervi questa ragazza, è quasi surreale. Mi provoca ogni secondo, e non ho ancora capito se lo fa perché vuole vedermi reagire o se semplicemente si diverte così. Non che una delle alternative sia preferibile all’altra, anzi, non so quale delle due mi faccia più incazzare. 

L’universo veramente mi odia. Non solo mi incastra insieme a una che definire impossibile è quasi un complimento, ma fa anche in modo che faccia le stesse cose di Nora. Io credevo di essermi liberata di quella pazza quando mi ha mollato, e invece no, lei se ne va ma ne arriva una che me la ricorda ogni due minuti. Certo, non solo lei morde la penna, è una cosa abbastanza comune, ma non ce la faccio. Me la ritrovo sempre in mente, è inutile. E io che speravo di riuscire a togliermela dalla testa in tempi brevi… Invece no, come al solito le cose non succedono mai come voglio io. Dev’essere un qualche torto che devo scontare di una vita passata, o forse una strana congiunzione astrale. Oppure, molto più probabilmente, la sfiga si è innamorata di me. D’altra parte con me Cupido ha sempre avuto voglia di divertirsi.

E come al solito ho fatto casino. Perché non riesco mai a stare zitta? Potevo benissimo far finta di niente, potevo lasciar correre, ma invece no. Devo sempre parlare nel momento meno opportuno. Dovevo immaginarmi che una come Chloe non si sarebbe fatta scappare l’opportunità di mettere il naso negli affari miei, ma come una cretina le ho comunque dato l’opportunità per fare le sue solite domandine. E nemmeno ha il buonsenso di rendersi conto che magari se non ti dico una cosa subito forse, e dico forse, è perché non te la voglio dire? Io sempre più scioccata da questa ragazza, veramente. E niente, io non volevo stare a raccontare troppe cose ma sta facendo arrabbiare e mi sta salendo la voglia di farle perdere quell’espressione da regina di ghiaccio, sempre perfetta, imperturbabile. Voglio la soddisfazione di vederla sorpresa per un attimo, di farle perdere l’equilibrio, non so nemmeno io cosa. Mi prendo un’ultima soddisfazione prima di sganciare la bomba e le tiro la penna. 

Sta diventando una cosa nostra ormai, e oddio come sto iniziando a pensare, “una cosa nostra”, mi sa che sto peggiorando. Nostra di chi, mia e di questa qua? Lo stare con una persona sola per due giorni di fila già mi sta dando alla testa. Comunque ho deciso, lo dico: “La mia ex”. Tre parole che pesano come macigni, e per un secondo mi sale il panico quando la vedo alzare la testa di scatto con un’espressione strana: e se mi ritrovo tra i piedi un’omofoba?   
Nel secondo in cui ho preso la decisione neanche ci avevo pensato e Dio, se veramente inizia a fare sparate omofobe io mi alzo e me ne vado. Certo che sarebbe veramente la ciliegina sulla torta, giusto questo le mancherebbe per essere veramente insopportabile. E no, invece no, sembra proprio che questo le manchi nella lista dei difetti. Anzi, le scappa anche una risata. Credo sia la prima volta in due giorni che la sento ridere, e Dio se ha una bella risata.

No. No. Elèna, non ci ricascare ancora. Non iniziare. È etero. Finiscila prima di subito. Meglio buttarla sull’ironia, e come volevasi prevedere in due secondi mi passa tutto e l’unica cosa che ho in testa è: “Oddio, ma seriamente?” Cioè questa veramente crede che non ci siano omofobi a giro, che viviamo in un mondo perfetto con gli arcobaleni in cielo e gli unicorni che saltellano in campagna? Non sembra scema, anzi, ma ogni tanto mi fa venire dei dubbi con queste uscite. Altro che sotto una roccia, sotto una montagna vive questa qua. Ecco, siamo al punto di prima: i nostri discorsi finiscono sempre con una risposta scazzata perché, qualsiasi sia l’argomento, riesce sempre a farmi saltare la mosca al naso.

E questo ora da dove salta fuori? Cioè, prima Chloe si vuole fare gli affari miei e poi non mi dice che ha un ragazzo? Dovevo aspettarmelo, me lo dovevo sentire che le carte ancora non stavano tutte sul tavolo, che in qualche modo avrebbe trovato il modo per pareggiare i conti e farmela pagare per averla sorpresa anche solo per un momento. Che poi veramente, è due giorni che passiamo tutto il pomeriggio a parlare perché nessuna delle due ha voglia di fare questo benedetto progetto e non mi dici che hai un fidanzato? Non so cosa mi prende, ho un casino in testa, e come al solito la butto sul ridere e faccio la mia solita battutina. “Almeno lui ci è arrivato subito a capire il mio nome”, ma poi sai quanto me ne frega se lui lo pronuncia bene o no, sai quanto me ne frega di lui in generale, in realtà. È solo un’altra cosa che Chloe non mi ha detto, un’altra cosa che in un modo o nell’altro, volente o nolente, ha usato per infastidirmi. 

Ogni minuto che passa continua veramente a dimostrarmi che è la classica bionda senza un briciolo di buonsenso e che l’unica cosa che ha in testa sono i soliti quattro stereotipi: ora perché sono lesbica devo odiare per forza gli uomini. Che poi, scusa, secondo quale logica? Dovrei odiare tutte le persone che non voglio portarmi a letto? Ma in che senso? Io non l’ho mai capita sta cosa, un po’ come gli omofobi che dicono “ho tanti amici gay”. Ecco, appunto, ora mi è entrata la frase in testa e l’ho detta pure io. Dio, odio come funziona il mio cervello ogni tanto. Soprattutto quando mi fa dire cose che potrei evitare. E infatti adesso mi tocca pure spiegarle perché mi sono messa a ridere così a caso. E devo ammettere che stavolta mi ha stupito. Per una volta non ha fatto battutine o domande cretine come suo solito, anzi, sembrava quasi simpatica. 

Forse, e dico forse, non è così male come credevo. E in fondo, una conversazione è come una partita a ping pong, no? Lei batte e io rispondo. Così le dico la verità. Che non è facile gestire tutte le domandine stupide della gente, le frasi di circostanza, le occhiate che ti lanciano per strada, le espressioni strane che fanno le persone quando ti scappa un “lei” nella conversazione. Non è facile per niente, che a lungo andare ti consuma. Ma in fondo un lato positivo c’è, ed è anche bello grosso, ma il discorso inizia a farsi troppo pesante. Non me la sento proprio di mettermi completamente allo scoperto davanti a qualcuno che potrebbe, pur involontariamente, farmi male. E quindi, come è mia abitudine ultimamente, cambio discorso. Dev’essere l’influenza di Chloe che mi sta portando fuori strada. 

Come al solito è riuscita a rigirare il discorso. È veramente impressionante come riesca sempre a finire a parlare di quello che vuole, anche se il più delle volte sono argomenti cretini come questo. Ma secondo lei veramente gli uomini lasciano la scia di profumo che sentono solo le lesbiche? Giusto prima le ho detto delle frasi stupide che si sentono a giro, e ovviamente doveva citarne una subito. E poi scusa, quando l’ho detto che sono lesbica? Sì, lo sono, ma anche questa cosa di assumere automaticamente che se ti piace una ragazza sei lesbica è abbastanza fastidiosa. E io sono fatta così, non ce la faccio a stare zitta in queste situazioni e quindi mi faccio subito sentire. 

Mio Dio. Mio Dio. Io non me la sento, ma seriamente questa a 23 anni non sa cosa vuol dire pansessuale? Non ce la posso fare. Che poi ok, sono 22, ma cosa vuol dire “Non sto in quei giri?” Veramente mi cadono le braccia, non so neanche se mettermi le mani nei capelli o incazzarmi. Basta andare su google e cercare, quanto ci potrai mai mettere? Dieci minuti? Se c’è una cosa che non sopporto oltre all’incoerenza è l’ignoranza causata dall’indifferenza. Basterebbe così poco per chiarire dubbi e riempire lacune ma no, il tempo va usato per le cose veramente importanti come stare a spettegolare su ogni minima cosa che succede nel proprio microcosmo con le solite tre persone.

Potrebbe almeno smetterla di ridere. Anche la risata più bella del mondo diventa fastidiosa a lungo andare, e adesso sembra veramente che stia ridendo di me. E già io non sopporto che mi si prenda in giro, figuriamoci quando già sono irritata. Ma chi crede di essere, poi, con la sua risata “contagiosa”? È ben altro che ha di contagioso, e glielo dico anche stavolta. Non mi importa se si offende, proprio per niente. Sarà anche la seconda volta che la tratto da stupida, ma se riesci a ridere come un’oca quando si parla di cose serie di cui, per di più, sei completamente ignorante, mi spiace ma non ti meriti di meglio.

Basta. Adesso veramente basta. Mi ha stufato, ma come cazzo si permette? Già ne aveva fatte abbastanza di battutine cretine, ma stavolta ha veramente passato il segno. Non ci rimango un minuto di più qua dentro, ma proprio no. Nemmeno se mi paga. Che poi sarò io quella acida, ma almeno secondo la sua logica sono giustificata; lei che apparentemente ha un ragazzo dovrebbe essere molto più rilassata. Mi ha stancato veramente. Fallirò il progetto ma fanculo, non me ne frega niente, non ce la faccio più a stare nella stessa stanza con lei. Addio Chloe, a mai più rivederci.

Non so come fa. Ogni volta che mi allontano dal copione che si è scritta in testa riesce sempre a riportarmi dove vuole. D’altra parte di tutto può accusarmi tranne che di scappare dalle cose: non sono già due giorni che sto qua a sopportare ogni frecciatina che mi lancia? Non sono mai fuggita nella mia vita, nemmeno dalle cosa che mi hanno fatto male o mi hanno spaventato, non inizierò certo scappando da una ragazza viziata. Io sarei antipatica? Beh, è il bue che dice cornuto all’asino, tesoro, e sicuramente non la farò sentire superiore uscendo da quella porta. Stringo i denti, sopporto, ma sicuramente non l’avrà vinta. E ovviamente vuole avere ragione anche su questo, come al solito, deve sempre avere l’ultima parola. Beh, non oggi. Non la farò vincere così, mi rifiuto. E c’è un unico modo per farlo: chiudere la conversazione con qualcosa a cui non saprà come ribattere. Il problema è capire cosa, sembra sempre avere la risposta giusta al momento giusto, tranne… L’unica volta in cui l’ho vista senza maschera, anche solo per un istante, è quando ho menzionato Nora, e quindi l’unica strada da seguire è quella. E Dio, ne è valsa la pena, mille volte, per vedere la sua espressione allibita per quella frazione di secondo prima che abbassasse immediatamente gli occhi sul libro. E stavolta, cara Chloe, la partita l’ho vinta io.


	3. Giorno 3

Giorno tre di questo benedetto progetto, e devo dire che venire qua sta iniziando ad essere quasi piacevole. Non so, è come se da ieri si respirasse un’atmosfera diversa in questa stanza, e per ora Chloe sembra essere quasi un’altra persona. Niente battutine, niente occhiate strane, e fa anche i complimenti per la faticata che mi sono fatta ieri sera a trovare tutta questa roba per far contento il prof. Devo ammettere, però, che non ho pensato al voto quando mi sono messa a rovistare tra i giornali in soffitta; in testa avevo solo il sorriso che Chloe avrebbe fatto oggi nel vederli. Non so cosa mi sta succedendo, o meglio, credo di saperlo ma sicuramente mi sbaglio. Devo sbagliarmi. Anzi, meglio cambiare subito discorso. Come faccio a dirle che ho passato la serata tra gli scatoloni per strapparle un sorriso? Devo tirare su la corazza, e velocemente: mi sto esponendo troppo. E quindi cosa posso fare se non tornare alle mie solite battute per prendere le distanze? Ma già inizio male, proprio questo dovevo dire? Se si accorge del doppio senso sono finita. Dovrei contare fino a 10 prima di parlare, ma oggi proprio non ho le forze per un botta e risposta con lei.

Ed ecco che ora si mette lei a fare le battute. Vengo in pace, ma seriamente? È per pochi, certo, solo per i bambini dell’asilo, ma devo ammettere che mi ha fatto sorridere, anche se ho paura che non sia merito della battuta demenziale. Sta continuando a tirarsela, comunque, e io come al solito non ce la faccio a non rispondere, ma stavolta mi stupisce. Non capisco come mai si imbarazzi per una battutina del genere e poi invece abbia sempre la risposta pronta quando parliamo di cose per cui veramente dovrebbe bloccarsi. E ovviamente cosa faccio, mi faccio sfuggire l’opportunità di tenerla sulle corde? Certo che no. Ma stavolta ha la risposta pronta, e oddio è tornata la vecchia Chloe. Quanto puoi credertela per parlare di te stessa in terza persona?

Pensa seriamente che mi offenda se mi chiama stronza? Non ho tre anni, e mi hanno detto sicuramente di peggio. Ormai ho capito che l’unico modo per farla sbilanciare è continuare a insistere su questa strada, e quindi lo faccio: riporto in gioco la parola “lesbica”. Non so bene come mai, ma ogni volta che tiro in gioco la mia sessualità la vedo quasi irrigidirsi, e di certo non è omofobia, di questo sono sicura. Potrebbe… No, Elèna, non ci pensare neppure. È etero. L’ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno è un’altra etero pronta a spezzarti il cuore. Però come al solito il cervello si connette sempre dopo e il danno è fatto. Questa maledetta mano me la taglierei, al momento, ma grazie al cielo sembra non essersi accorta di niente. Pericolo scampato. 

Devo ammettere che oggi le sue battutine mi fanno più ridere che altro, e non ho nessuna intenzione di prendermela. Anche perché un po’ stronza lo sono sempre stata, ma pure lei non scherza, quindi la risposta viene abbastanza automatica. Forse ho un po’ esagerato con lo “sbavi dietro ai manzi”. Sembra veramente offesa, ma dopo tre giorni che scherzo credevo riuscisse a capire quando la prendo in giro. In ogni caso posso solo scusarmi ora, sperando che non se la prenda. E niente, adesso la riconosco. Dovevo immaginamelo che era tutto un gioco. Non sia mai che Sua Altezza prenda le cose sul serio, potrebbe rovinarsi la reputazione. Dio che rabbia che mi fa. Ora basta, questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Solo perché tu hai il ragazzo che ti tiene occupata la sera chi te lo dice che non mi sono trovata una in discoteca? Mettiamoci a lavoro che altrimenti sbotto, e non ho voglia di rovinarmi la giornata per una ragazzina viziata.

Ora vuole farmi una domanda seria. Scusa, Chloe, ma non mi fido. Ed ecco la conferma che aspettavo, che tutto quello che ha detto e fatto in questi tre giorni era un modo come un altro per farmi incazzare. E tanto sono soddisfatta di avere avuto questa certezza che le faccio fare pure questa domanda.  
Cazzo. Questo non me lo aspettavo, ma proprio per niente. Una cosa è certa, in testa in questo momento ho solo lo statico della TV quando fuori c’è un temporale. E ora oltre al casino in testa c’è anche quello addosso, perché ovviamente lo ha scelto bene il momento per farmi la domanda. Così ora sono anche fradicia, non che prima non fossi bagnata ma Dio, almeno non si vedeva.  
Io non me lo merito tutto questo. Proprio no. Cioè, una persona normale, se vede che ti butti qualcosa addosso, ti passa uno scottex o al limite uno straccio, di certo non si mette lì ad asciugarti. Che poi se continua a stare lì si allaga la cucina, altro che un po’ di tè sui pantaloni.

Può essere che lo faccia apposta? “Ho quasi finito”, ma veramente questa ragazza mi vuol far morire. Le opzioni sono due: o veramente non si rende conto di quello che mi sta facendo, ma ci credo poco, perché stupida non è; oppure lo sta facendo apposta per provocarmi. E in effetti da quando le ho detto che sono lesbica ci sono state tante di quelle frecciatine che ho perso il conto ormai. Se fosse lesbica direi che ci sta provando, ma ormai il suo tipo lo conosco: la classica etero che deve dimostrare, non si sa bene a chi, che fa bagnare anche le lesbiche. Le stesse che fanno le amicone e ti si mettono a sedere sulle gambe e poi dopo un paio d’ore le senti discutere con la loro cerchia perché “hai visto quella lesbica come ci provava prima?”. Probabilmente lei vuole solo divertirsi un po’, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi spezzare il cuore solo perché ha voglia di scherzare.

Come pensavo, si sta facendo un paio di risate a vedermi in imbarazzo. Eppure, anche se so benissimo che per lei è un gioco e che tra qualche ora il suo ragazzo entrerà da quella porta, quel “No?” mi ha colpito molto più di quanto ho lasciato credere. Non dovrebbe mettermi lo stomaco sottosopra, non dovrebbe farmi partire le farfalle nello stomaco, non dovrebbe mandare in cortocircuito il mio cervello. Io un’altra volta non me lo merito di prendermi una cotta per una etero, non dopo Nora. E dico cotta perché ormai i segnali li conosco, mi è capitato troppe volte per potermi confondere. Ma sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, e questo veramente non mi è mai successo. Ci passo i pomeriggi da tre giorni e già sto a questo punto, e sinceramente ho quasi paura di come diventerò alla fine di questa settimana. C’è un’unica via da seguire ora: fare finta di niente. Non posso permettermi di perdere ancora di più la testa dietro a un’utopia, e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo.

Forse sono stata un po’ troppo brusca, non so, ma ho bisogno di cambiare argomento. Non ce la faccio più, mi sento soffocare, come se l’ossigeno fosse cemento. Si può annegare nell’aria?   
Niente, si è fissata. Io non ce la faccio, non ce la posso fare, non con lei. Come faccio a parlarle a cuore aperto senza che lei veda quello che c’è dentro? Però forse mi farebbe bene sfogarmi, e poi mi ha promesso che se le rispondo mi lascerà in pace per il resto della giornata. Ne vale la pena? Però non ho ancora capito il perché di questa domanda. Mi vuole punzecchiare ancora oppure le interessa veramente? Ma poi perché le dovrebbe interessare, questa ragazza mi sta facendo impazzire. Solo curiosità? Non ci credo, Chloe, non ci credo proprio per niente. Ci deve essere un secondo fine. Posso solo cercare di sviare il discorso un’ultima volta, sperando che capisca che non voglio parlarne, soprattutto con lei.

Ma no, non c’è modo di farla desistere. “Stavolta te la fa una ragazza etero”, e quasi senza volere la battuta mi scappa da sola. E vedi che avevo ragione, non è stupida, se ne accorge benissimo che non voglio affrontare l’argomento eppure si diverte a vedermi in difficoltà. E a questo punto non so veramente cosa fare, se accontentarla per avere un po’ di pace o alzarmi e andare via.  
Che poi, Chloe, tanto semplice questa domanda non è. Non è facile parlare di queste cose così presto dopo essersi accettati. Non che diventi più facile con il tempo, ma sicuramente parlarne con la ragazza esplicitamente etero per cui ti stai accorgendo di prenderti una cotta non aiuta.  
E così anche il mio ultimo tentativo di sviare il discorso va a farsi benedire, “almeno facciamo pratica”, certo, se non prendo fuoco mentre parlo di quello che vorrei fare con te. 

Ho deciso. Le rispondo, e se mi viene fuori qualcosa che non dovevo dire me ne farò una ragione. Anzi, forse da un lato sarebbe anche meglio, almeno avrei una scusa per prendere le distanze prima che tutto questo degeneri da una cotta in qualcos’altro.   
Come lo inizi un discorso del genere? Ci sono tante di quelle cose da dire, da raccontare, che non riesco a sceglierne una. Sono talmente in alto mare che sparo la prima cosa che mi viene in mente: le donne fanno sesso bene. Ancora devo realizzare quello che ho detto che subito si infila nel mezzo e mi interrompe. Dio che rabbia quando fa così, eppure ora che ho iniziato non posso fermarmi, altrimenti non troverò mai più il coraggio di andare avanti. E quindi continuo, e ho la sensazione di essere una diga che ormai non riesce più a trattenere quello che ha dentro e, goccia dopo goccia, lascia passare tra le crepe l’intero lago.

E proprio come un fiume in piena che non riesce a trattenere la sua corrente io non riesco a smettere di dire quello che girava nella mia testa da così tanto tempo: che il sesso tra donne è poesia, che una donna è così fottutamente consapevole che tutto risulta naturale, che il tocco di una donna è così diverso da quello di un uomo, così delicato e sensuale allo stesso tempo che ti fa impazzire. Che una donna riesce a farti vibrare anche solo sussurrandoti all’orecchio, che quel corpo così dannatamente perfetto è abbastanza da mandarti in tilt in un secondo, che una donna ti scopa principalmente con la testa e poi con tutto il resto e che forse è proprio questo che ci da’ una marcia in più. Potrei continuare per ore, ma visto che sono riuscita a non farmi scappare niente di compromettente non ho nessuna voglia di mettermi nei casini ancora più di quanto ci sia adesso.

Mi sta facendo irritare. Cioè fammi capire, io mi apro su un argomento che mi sta così tanto a cuore, che vedi benissimo che è capace di farmi alterare in un attimo e mi stai a chiedere “Ma concretamente?” Dio, se vuole veramente saperlo così tanto le posso dare anche ripetizioni private, e non la faccio neanche pagare. E niente, questo non lo posso dire perché, conoscendola, mi potrebbe dire anche di sì solo per vedermi andare in error. Non posso lasciarle l’ultima parola però, non posso farla vincere così, e quindi le dico la prima cosa che mi passa per la testa: “Queste cose non si spiegano, dovrei farti vedere”. Dio, Elèna, sei veramente fottuta ora. 

Meno male che stamattina mi sono ricordata le cuffie, che sinceramente di farmi mezz’ora a piedi sola con il casino che ho in testa non ne ho nessuna voglia, specialmente dopo queste tre ore. Non riesco a fissarmi su un pensiero coerente, come se fossi in alto mare e improvvisamente mi fossi dimenticata come si fa a nuotare. Non ce la faccio più a stare così, devo distrarmi, fosse anche per un minuto soltanto. Vediamo se con la musica ce la faccio a mettere un po’ di ordine in questo maelstrom che è diventato il mio cervello, e speriamo che mi passi in fretta.  
Io mi arrendo. A questo punto è l’universo che mi odia, non ci sono altre spiegazioni. Sarà mai possibile che io apro iTunes, metto shuffle e la prima canzone, e dico la prima, che parte è Crush, crush, crush? 

Ho sempre amato i Paramore, ma stavolta l’istinto di cambiare canzone sta salendo sempre di più. Mi sono presa cotte in passato, come tutti, ma stavolta non so, è diverso, non mi sono mai sentita così, nemmeno con Nora. Che poi sono passati i primi secondi della canzone e Dio, allora è vero quello che dicono che a volte ascolti un pezzo e improvvisamente lo capisci come mai avevi fatto prima. “I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all”. Mi sono accorta dei tuoi occhi sempre su di me, di come mi fissi, eppure non ha senso. E veramente non riesco a capire perché ogni volta che alzo lo sguardo dal libro mi ritrovo i suoi occhi puntati addosso. Ogni tanto mi sembra di leggerci qualcosa dentro che per un attimo mi lascia interdetta, ma sicuramente sono io che mi faccio film mentali oppure che vedo cose solo perché le voglio vedere.

“If you wanna play it like a game come on, come on let's play, ‘cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute”. Se hai voglia di giocare forza, giochiamo, perché preferirei buttar via la mia vita a far finta con te che dimenticarti per un minuto. Dio, non ce la posso fare. Questa canzone mi sta distruggendo, mi sta aprendo come se fosse un chirurgo in sala operatoria che però si dimentica di rimettere gli organi al posto giusto; mi sembra di aver lasciato la testa in quell’appartamento. O forse, chi lo sa, è il cuore che è rimasto a casa di Chloe e il battito che sento è solo un eco che serve a tranquillizzarmi.


	4. Giorno 4

Quarto giorno nel mio inferno personalizzato e oggi è distratta, lo vedo. Ha la testa fra le nuvole, non mi guarda nemmeno, gli occhi sono sul libro ma è come se non lo vedesse. Cristian sta provando a parlarle da almeno 10 minuti e lei o risponde a monosillabi o lo ignora proprio, e a dire la verità sto iniziando a sentirmi un po’ in imbarazzo. La tensione si taglia col coltello e credo se ne sia accorto anche lui, perché se ne va senza dire una parola e ci lascia sole. C’è silenzio però, troppo silenzio, e decido di romperlo con una domanda quasi retorica, perché già so che, per quanto faccia finta di niente, anche a lei il voto di questo progetto fa comodo e non lo rovinerebbe mai per semplice pigrizia.   
E quindi sì, la risposta è quella che mi aspettavo, la sua parte di ricerca l’ha fatta, ma continua a non parlare. Che sia successo qualcosa con Cristian?

Il materiale è perfetto, come al solito, ma non ce la faccio a vederla così apatica, così distante. Non è la Chloe che conosco, non è la ragazza che mi toglie il sonno la notte, e mi fa male vederla così. Però stare in silenzio così non mi piace, potrebbe iniziare a credere che non mi importi. Che poi, in realtà, mi interessa eccome, ma fa niente; farò l’amica, ormai sono abituata.  
Le amiche si interessano, no? E così mi esce un “tutto bene?” che vuole essere un po’ più coinvolto di quanto si possa percepire, ma almeno vado sul sicuro.  
Sembra quasi scocciata, ma è possibile che non riesca mai a fare una cosa giusta? Ci riprovo, perché il discorso così non me la sento di chiuderlo, e meraviglia delle meraviglie inizia a rispondermi.

Seriamente mi chiede perché? È da quando sono qua che sembra sia a un funerale, non parla, non fa nemmeno le sue battute idiote, e non dovrei preoccuparmi? Le dico proprio questo, e finalmente sorride e mi tira l’evidenziatore: eccola, finalmente, la Chloe che conosco. E dato che sembra essere tornata quella di sempre decido di mantenere la conversazione e le faccio una domanda così, ma non mi risponde. Non credo che le sia tornato il malumore, però, perché sta sorridendo, e quindi cerco di continuare la conversazione. Dio, mi mangerei le mani, proprio Cristian dovevo nominare? Già da prima era chiaro che non ci voleva proprio parlare, ed ora arrivo io a infilarlo in mezzo al discorso. Questa proprio non la dovevo dire ma ormai mi è scappato, e la mia punizione è vedere quel bellissimo sorriso diventare una smorfia.

So già cosa ho fatto, ho nominato quell’altro, ma devo fare finta di niente, non posso farle capire che sto qua ad analizzare ogni parola, anche perché vorrei evitare di fare la figura della stalker se possibile. E quindi faccio la domanda più inutile, retorica e banale della storia: “Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Come se non le si leggesse in faccia che ho fatto una cazzata… Almeno magari mi dirà cos’è successo con quello là, ma sarebbe troppo facile.   
D’accordo, Chloe, come vuoi. Continuiamo a studiare e ignoriamo l’elefante nella stanza. Tanto ormai sono abituata a far finta di niente.

E niente, non ce la faccio, questo silenzio mi mette troppa ansia, e l’aria è talmente pesante che sembra di stare prima di un temporale, quando scende la cappa d’umidità e respirare diventa una sfida tra te stessa e l’atmosfera. Devo rompere questo nulla asfissiante, anche perché così non riuscirei mai a concentrarmi per finire questo progetto e invece non ho nessuna intenzione di rimanere indietro e non passare questo benedetto esame perché lei si è fatta la litigata con il fidanzato e non ha le palle per affrontare la cosa. E Dio mio, sta seriamente facendo l’incazzata perché mi sto preoccupando? Che controsenso che è questa ragazza.  
Anche perché non lo chiedo per farmi due risatine alle sue spalle appena mi chiude la porta di casa dietro, né semplicemente come domanda di cortesia, è che ci sto male a vederla così, ma questo la signorina non se lo vuole mettere in testa. 

Ma l’ha morsa uno scorpione stamattina o cosa? Cioè tesoro vola basso, che Icaro è finito male. Cioè non è che sto cercando di farti la seduta dallo psicologo, ti ho chiesto semplicemente cos’hai dopo che sei rimasta tutto il tempo zitta a guardare il foglio come se ci fosse il segreto dell’immortalità scritto sopra, e tu te ne esci con sta sfuriata senza motivo? Che stronza, veramente, e stavolta lo dico pure. La signorina mi aveva avvertito, oh ma chi ti credi di essere? A un certo punto vaffanculo proprio, vedi te se devo star dietro a una ragazzina viziata solo per prendermi il fango addosso. Cerco sempre di non giudicare la gente a pelle, ma veramente tre giorni mi sono bastati e avanzati per vedere il carattere che si ritrova, e sinceramente no grazie, ne faccio a meno. “Sentiamo come sono fatta?” Nono tesoro, scommetto che ti piacerebbe vedermi lì a sbraitare mentre prego qualsiasi divinità esistente di non farmi scappare nulla di compromettente, ma non ho proprio voglia di darle la soddisfazione. Me lo tengo per me quello che penso per te, buono o brutto che sia.

Menomale mi aveva capito. Certo Chloe, darmi della codarda dimostra proprio quanto tu mi abbia capito. Io, proprio io, che non sono mai scappata da niente e nessuno, una codarda? Però non ha sbagliato del tutto, in questi giorni non sto dicendo quello che penso, e forse non ci sono stata abbastanza attenta, ma di certo non per paura di urtare i sentimenti di una ragazzina che crede di poter sputare sentenze peggio di un lama.   
E poi in realtà sto zitta per buon senso, non perché ho paura di far male a qualcuno, dato che mancano ancora tre giorni per finire questo maledettissimo progetto e poi, si spera, uscirà dalla mia vita e riuscirò a togliermela dalla testa. Dio, Elèna, ma tra tutte le ragazze che stanno in uni proprio per lei dovevi prenderti la sbandata?

Oh, la principessa lascerebbe l’università? Almeno non me la ritroverei davanti ad ogni piè sospinto, quasi quasi potrebbe essere anche una cosa buona. E veramente sta qua vuole fare a chi ha il voto più alto? Ma crede di essere all’asilo o cosa, non è che se lei ha due anni devo averli anche io per forza, mica sono una delle sue amiche!  
Colpa mia? Colpa mia, Chloe? E che cazzo, una persona si preoccupa per te perché ti vede strana e tu inizi ad urlarle dietro come se ti avesse investito il gatto, ma tutt’appò? Io veramente non ho più le forze di perder tempo con questa qua, e da ora in poi sto zitta anche io. Vediamo come si diverte quando sono io a ignorarla.

Secondo te perché te l’ho chiesto, Chloe, perché volevo sprecare fiato? Certo che mi interessa, e se non lo hai ancora capito ho la mia conferma che di me non te ne frega niente, perché veramente mi si legge in faccia. O forse ho una poker face migliore di quanto credessi, ma non mi sembra molto plausibile…  
Dio mio, ma la gente seriamente è fatta così? Mi incazzerei al posto suo per le amiche di merda che si ritrova, ma non penso che servirebbe a qualcosa. E comunque, Chloe, se ti ritrovi gente cretina accanto non vuol dire che tutti sono fatti così; che poi scusa, perché dovrei godere del fatto che ti va male qualcosa? Io boh, sarà che le amiche me le scelgo con il microscopio, ma io queste cose non le capisco proprio. 

Seriamente crede che io possa arrivare a certi livelli? Sì, è stata una stronza da quando mi ha visto (anzi no, che come ha detto è stata due ore a fissarmi senza dire nulla, scommetto che crede che me lo sia dimenticato), e anzi finalmente lo ammette, forse oggi è il giorno magico in cui riuscirò a capire come mai ha questo problema con me. Una mezza idea ce l’ho, e l’altra mezza è talmente fantasia che la devo andare a cercare a Narnia. Anche perché una ragazza come lei, perfettina, popolare ed etero non esiste proprio che sia interessata a me (ho già detto che è etero?). E invece no, anche oggi il mistero non verrà svelato, perché lei apparentemente è “fatta così”. Queste motivazioni così profonde, Chloe, quasi mi commuovo.

Prendere o lasciare? Dio, Chloe, non credo apprezzeresti la mia idea di prendere, ma in ogni caso grazie al cielo tra pochi giorni lascerò per necessità. Ma guarda un po’, forse non le dispiace così tanto stare qua a fare sto progetto con me eh… Qualcuno se la sta prendendo un po’ a male oggi, no Chloe?  
Dio, Elèna, perché parli? A una cosa devi fare attenzione, a una, e ovviamente riesci a far casino comunque. Grazie a Dio sta incazzata oggi e quindi non si è accorta che l’ho chiamata principessa. Mi toccherà iniziare a smetterla di chiamarla così anche nella mia testa, dato che so già che altrimenti troverò sicuramente il modo per fare un altro casino del genere.

Uuuu, sarà proprio la mia presenza a infastidirti, tesoro, e prima o poi mi dovrai anche spiegare cosa ho fatto di così monumentale la prima volta che ti ho parlato per ispirare tutta questa antipatia…   
Devo dire che ha ragione su questo però, io che non discuto mai praticamente con nessuno è da tre giorni che non faccio altro che accapigliarmi con lei per ogni cosa e ovviamente lo trova divertente, la principe- No Elèna, non ricominciamo, evitiamo di chiamarla così per favore.  
Io sinceramente avrei anche altri suggerimenti per “dare un po’ di brio a questi pomeriggi”, ma suppongo che litigare sia un’alternativa come un’altra. Devo ammettere che mi ha strappato un sorriso, e ovviamente lei non si fa scappare l’occasione per farlo notare e specificare che sì, anche Miss Non Mi Parlare Sono Incazzata Con Il Mondo a volte può essere divertente.

Miracolo dei miracoli, decide di spiegarmi quello che è successo e come previsto ha litigato con Cristian, come se non l’avesse capito anche il gabbiano fuori dalla finestra… Cosa le posso dire se non che mi dispiace? Che poi è vero, cioè non che mi dispiaccia che ha litigato con il fidanzato ma mi dispiace vederla così, anche se ora pare essersi ripresa.  
Ma in che senso cosa da coppie etero? Come si immagina che litighiamo noi, vomitandoci addosso arcobaleni? Io boh, ogni tanto ha certe uscite che mi prendono alla sprovvista, anche perché non so se riderle in faccia o incazzarmi. E niente, stavolta solo ridere posso, perché seriamente? Tra donne tutto è più facile? Il premio per la cazzata dell’anno è già stato spedito, arriverà in settimana. Non che sia molto più complicato di un rapporto etero, certo, ma da qui a dire che tutto è più facile ne passa di acqua sotto i ponti.

Che poi stavamo parlando di lei e dei suoi casini, ma come al solito il discorso si rigira e ci finisco io di mezzo, ormai non mi stupisco neanche più.  
Che poi se riesce a distrarla e a farla stare allegra non mi lamento neppure, è tutto il giorno che mi manca la sua risata e sinceramente un po’ ne avevo bisogno. Quale dei miei lesbodrammi le posso raccontare? Beh Nora e il parabrezza sono sempre una buona idea per farla ridere un po’, e quindi le racconto che sì, la mia ultima ex tanto gentile e tanto onesta pareva che mi ha sfasciato il parabrezza con il tacco.  
E no tesoro, non sto scherzando, e perché non è normale che mentre due persone litigano il più civilmente possibile una prenda il tacco e sfasci il parabrezza della macchina (non sua)? Ah no?   
Ovviamente poi non ti lasci per questo, ma finisce che ti lascia lei dopo un po’ perché scopre miracolosamente di essere etero e che in realtà si è confusa negli anni in cui stare con te le piaceva eccome, e quindi ti ritrovi improvvisamente single con la ex che si mette con un uomo.  
Perché in realtà il nostro problema principale non sono le lesbiche psicopatiche, anche perché un po’ lo siamo tutte, ma le etero curiose. E dopo la debacle con i pansessuali non aspetto neanche che mi chieda cosa sono, vado direttamente a spiegare. Cosa sono le etero curiose? Beh, non posso certo risponderle “tu, spero”; devo trovare un altro esempio.  
Diciamo, in modo puramente ipotetico, che tu, Chloe, che purtroppo sei etero, ti prenda una cotta per un’altra ragazza: ecco, così secondo me si capisce. Si capisce quasi quanto ho capito che io ho incontrato l’ennesima etero che mi spezzerà il cuore.  
Guarda la signorina come alza la cresta subito però, sarà mica che ha un po’ di coda di paglia? Elèna, ne abbiamo già discusso, smettila di farti castelli e palazzi in testa che tanto qua finisce sempre male, ormai lo sai. E poi ovviamente era un esempio, non vorrei mai che la principessa sentisse la sua eterosessualità minacciata per qualsiasi motivo.

Cos’hanno che non va le etero curiose, Chloe? Beh, che ci fanno perdere la testa e dopo che si son divertite un po’ ritornano dai loro manzi senza pensarci due volte, e dato che ci sono già passata una volta preferirei evitare il bis.  
Oddio, questo non lo doveva dire. Come faccio a spengere il cervello, a fare dei pensieri coerenti, a non fissarmi su una frase come se fosse un salvagente e io un naufrago in mare da tre giorni? Non ce la faccio, non ce la posso proprio fare, e ti prego Chloe, solo per stavolta, possiamo fare come voglio e cambiare discorso? Che poi sì, l’avrò anche tirato fuori io, ma in questo secondo gli uomini sono l’ultima cosa che mi passa per il cervello, posso garantire.  
“Il rapporto tra donne deve essere meraviglioso”, beh ci puoi scommettere Chloe, e ommiodio ha seriamente detto quello che ho sentito? “Dovrò provare almeno una volta?”, ma veramente oggi questa ragazza mi vuole uccidere, e credo pure che lo stia facendo apposta, quel sorrisino che si ritrova stampato in faccio ormai lo conosco. Ma no, una etero mi è bastata e avanzata, e quindi, Chloe, stai nel tuo.

Stasera è più tardi del solito, gli altri giorni a quest’ora ero già a casa mentre invece oggi sono sempre qua e già sono passate le 18. Però anche stavolta abbiamo finito, e mentre mi metto il giacchetto per uscire Chloe mi dice “Stai attenta per strada, mi raccomando, che è già buio.” E diamine, oggi ha vinto lei, ma l’ultima parola voglio averla io. “Ora ti preoccupi anche per me, principessa?” E la soddisfazione di vederla abbassare lo sguardo mi accompagnerà fino a casa, sono sicura.   
Ovviamente tempo di scendere in strada e di tirare fuori gli auricolari che mi ritrovo il telefono scarico; perfetto, tanto avevo bisogno di stare un altro po’ nella mia testa, come se non pensassi abbastanza.

E in realtà no, una qualche divinità ha avuto pietà di me e mi ha chiamato Daniela, che ovviamente ha avuto problemi con la sua ragazza e ha bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi; lato positivo, almeno mi distraggo dal mio casino con il suo, che devo dire è abbastanza intricato anche per un lesbodramma.   
Tra cercare di calmarla, sorbirmi imprecazioni varie dirette in direzione di una certa Sara che a quanto pare ha mandato messaggi a Laura e disagio generale perché apparentemente “avevano bisogno di una pausa” però continuano a vedersi, riesco ad arrivare a casa senza quasi pensare a Chloe.   
Ovviamente la pace dura fin quando non entro in camera mia dopo cena e rimango veramente sola con me stessa.

Oggi in quell’appartamento si respirava un’aria diversa, e non dico perché era incazzata. Ha sempre avuto la risposta pronta alle mie battute, ma stavolta c’era un qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui rispondeva alle provocazioni, come se… improvvisamente mi fischiano le orecchie, e mi viene in mente una cavolata che mi aveva raccontato mia mamma quando ero piccola, ovvero che quando ti fischiano le orecchie è perché qualcuno ti pensa: sei tu, Chloe? Se questa cosa è vera mi dispiace, allora, perché ti succede ogni minuto. Ora che ci penso mia nonna anche un’altra cosa diceva, che quando non dormi è perché qualcuno ti sta sognando. È un caso, sicuramente, ma negli ultimi tre giorni avrò dormito si o no due ore a notte. Sei tu che mi rubi il sonno, Chloe, mentre dormi con il tuo fidanzato accanto? 

Adesso mi è entrata in testa questa idea e finché non ci faccio qualcosa non riuscirò veramente a chiudere occhio, e non per colpa di Chloe. In due secondi decido e prendo il mio quadernino, quello in cui scrivo tutto quello che mi passa per la testa da due anni a questa parte.  
Sono tre mesi che non riesco a scrivere poesie, da quando mi sono mollata con Nora, ma stasera la penna scrive quasi da sola e dopo due minuti massimo mi ritrovo a fissare la pagina, segni neri che macchiano la pagina:

Dicono che quando non riesci a dormire  
È perché qualcuno ti sta sognando;  
Se è vero, perdonami, ti prego,   
Per essere la causa delle tue notti insonni.

Mi trema la mano, adesso, come se una volta assolto il suo compito di mettere nero su bianco quello che mi gira e rigira per la testa fosse libera di sfogarsi.e cosa posso fare, di più, adesso?  
Chiudere gli occhi, e sperare in un sonno senza sogni.

**Author's Note:**

> I capitoli escono un po' così causa esami, ma cercheremo comunque di farli uscire in modo abbastanza regolare, promesso.


End file.
